


The Aprentice

by WeAreStarStuff



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, slightly dark!Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAreStarStuff/pseuds/WeAreStarStuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, Bill." Dipper sighed, "What crazy deal do you want to make?" "Why I simply wish to take you on as an apprentice." An apprentice? He …hadn't been expecting that. "But wait- um- that is, why me?" "The truth is kid, you've got real potential. I could use more friends like you." What if bill made a different sort of deal in sock opera?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Apprentice

Bill Cipher was not an idiot.

 Quite the opposite really. Most humans would go mad from less than half of what he knew. Most humans. He knew special when he saw it.

And boy was the Pine Tree _special._

The way he’d brought that video game character to life with fear a _cheat code_. Impressive.

The way he’d raised the dead. Masterful

Not to mention the beautiful job he did entering Stan’s mindscape. Most humans have to study magic for years before they could enter one’s mind with an invitation, let alone just barging in like he did. It was their adventure into Stan’s mind that piqued his interest in boy in the first place.  Very few men had been able to outplay him so expertly.

After his embarrassing defeat at the hands of Pines and his friends, he figured he should take a second look at the boy.  The girl, and the fat one too, but it turned out they only had the Sight.  Nothing special there. Quite a few humans could see the unseen. It was simply mind over matter and the ability to throw logic reason out the window.

Pine Tree however, he had the real gift.                                                        

He wasn’t perfect though. His pronunciation was off. His confidence was… shaky. And the spell work was a bit clumsy. Truth told the boy was a mess.

            But that didn’t negate the fact that Bill hadn’t seen that kind of raw magical talent in a human in long time. _It must run in the family…_ He mused.

Bill found himself faced with a choice.   

Keep on this path. Trick Pine Tree out a body. Destroy the journals. Kill the Pines twins. Use the portal to rip their gossamer thin universe a new one.  

But already he could see a new path forming. Training the boy. Sharpening him into the perfect weapon. The perfect tool for his revenge. An infiltrator in their ranks. They’d never suspect it. Not until it was too late. And their heartbreak at being betrayed by one of their own would be so delicious.

In the end, Bill knew there was no choice.     

He’d already allowed one Pines to slip through his fingers. And wound up regretting it. He wasn’t going let it happen again.

 

 

 

 

It was late. And the winds had kicked up, forcing dipper to don a jacket. Dipper knew he should go to bed. maybe things would be clearer in the morning. And god knew he didn’t want to chew through another shirt again.

And yet... he was so close to cracking this whole case. He could feel it.

All he had to do was… stay…

Awake…

 

 

 “…There has to be some sort of short cut or clue. Who would know about secret codes?”

Well, could resist an opening like that?

So Bill made his presence known in the flashiest way possible. All blue energy and tipping the world with a tip of a hat. They were simple parlor tricks. He’d teach the Pine Tree how to do them himself eventually. Still when it came to humans, he’d found cheap tricks could be quite intimidating. And that suited him just fine.

“Hat’s off to you, Pine Tree!”

“You again!” Aww, he remembered him.

“Did you miss me?” Bill taunted. “Admit it you missed me.”

“Hardly.” Dipper retorted, “You worked with Gideon! You tried to destroy my uncle’s mind!” well when you put it like that, He sort of did sound like the bad guy here. Admittedly he never claimed to be good… but still, can you say harsh?

 “It was just a job kid. No hard feelings? I’ve been keeping an-” He allowed a bit of his true self to briefly manifest, “ ** _EYE ON YOU_** since then. And I must say, I’m impressed.”

“Really?” Dipper looked at him skeptically.

“Sure I am! In fact, I have a proposition for you.”

Dipper knew he shouldn’t take the bait. He really did. But he couldn’t help his curiosity.

What could he possibly have that Bill could possibly want? The laptop? The journal? His soul?

“Of course not!” he scoffed, “don’t be silly!”

Because apparently the thought of a demon after his soul was silly.

“Trust me Pine Tree, you’d be no use to me without it.”

“Alright, Bill.” Dipper sighed, “What crazy deal do you want to make?”

“Why I simply wish to take you on as an apprentice.”

An apprentice? He …hadn’t been expecting that. “But wait- um- that is, why me?”

“The truth is kid, you’ve got real potential. It’s not just a knack for magic. You’re inventive too. I could use more friends like you.”

Dipper raised an eyebrow, “You really think so?” it was obvious the little human didn’t trust him, but like many of his species he loved flattery. One these days, that Californian vanity was going to get him into a lot of trouble. Bill wasn’t going to complain however. It was working for him.

“Yeah, sure,” He took a seat on the edge of the roof. The very definition of at ease. “I mean sure, you’re still a little rough around the edges. But with my help you could shine.” As if to prove a point he morphed into a one-eyed diamond and back.

“So, what do you say? Pine Tree? You ready to reach your full potential?”

“I’ll never join you!” Aww, how cute. The child was trying to act tough. “Remember who defeated you last time.”

Oh, please. Give him a break. That was only a minor inconvenience.

“Oh, right you “ _defeated_ ” me.” Bill knew teasing him would make things harder, but he was just so dang _precious,_ it was sort of impossible not to. “Well if you ever change your _mind,”_ More manipulation of the mindscape at this point, “I’ll be here for you. _Ready to make a deal_.”

    He could Dipper’s subconscious trying to kick him out, meaning it was time to wrap things up. It had been a long time since he’d felt a mind tried to expel him with such vigor. He was proud of his little Pine Tree’s strength of will.

Dipper Pines: When the universe tried to sucker punch him, he never failed to punch back. Often with a startlingly powerful left hook for such a scrawny looking thing. He supposed he send Stan Pines flowers for that.  And a signed card too. That’ll make the old man amusingly paranoid for weeks.

He parted with what was in his opinion a spot on impression.

Now there was nothing left to do but wait.

Dipper was a smart boy. He’d make the right decision in time.

 

 

Dipper sighed and adjusted the collar of his costume. He’d just lost everything. And it was all Mabel’s fault. After too many failed password attempts he got locked out and the data was deleted. And then just to put salt on the wound, she stole journal to use it in her _stupid play_.  He hadn’t even wanted any part of her play, but he was damned if he was going to let anyone else touch _his_ journal.

Their whole lives, he’d done everything for her. Wendy, his job as a junior lifeguard, his grades back in Piedmont…   

She hadn’t even sounded sorry when he told her what happened.

Stupid Mabel.

Stupid crush of the week.

"Take care of Mabel," Mom and Dad had always said, and Dipper did. Even though he sometimes resented it and her (they’re the same age and it  _shouldn't be his job_ ), but, he took care of Mabel, because if he didn’t, nobody else would.

But sometimes, oh,  _sometimes_ -

 

And that was when it all went to Hell.

 

He heard an unholy metallic groan and a familiar scream from above him. He was barely able to jump out of the way of the plummeting catwalk. Dipper’s long coat got torn on a piece of the metal frame. But he didn’t care all that mattered was getting to Mabel. Mabel who was currently lying motionless in the middle of that awful looking wedding cake prop that stupid journal in her hands. Mabel who was currently losing a lot of blood.

“OH NO! MABEL!!”  He cradled her head in his arms. “Oh my god. Mabel.”

She opened her eyes. Her pupils were unevenly dilated, telling dipper she had a concussion. On top of an awful looking deep gash. “Does it look bad?” She asked.

 “No, no, of course not. You look great.” He smiled weakly. It was a lie, of course. That gash was obviously deep enough to scar.

“Bro-bro, we’ve been together since birth. I know when you’re lying to me.” Well she had him there.

“Very well,” he said mock seriously, “you’ve been horribly disfigured and you’re going to be hideous for the rest of your life. Is that what you wanted to hear?”

“That’s better.”

“Mabel do you think you could sit up?” he asked gently. She told him she couldn’t.

“That’s ok,” he said softly, “I can hear the ambulance coming. Just stay awake till then.”

 He heard the siren getting louder and breathed a sigh of relief. She was going to be ok.

And she was going be ok every time after this too.

Even if he had to make a deal with the devil to ensure it.

 

 

Dipper hated hospitals. He hated the smell. He hated the colorlessness of the walls and furniture. And after tonight he would have a whole new reason to hate them. The doctor had spoken terms of mights and percents.

_And it was all his fault._

“No it’s not.” Grunkle Stan interrupted his thoughts.

“How did you-?”

Stan snorted. “You think I don’t know contrition? Well you’re wrong! I’ve had my share of regrets. Enough to recognize them when I see it. That’s for sure.”

“But you don’t understand,” he buried his face in his hands, “for a moment I actually _hated_ her. And then, and then…”

Stan put a hand on his shoulder.

“Listen kid, siblings fight. Siblings grow estranged. Sometimes and sometimes you don’t always get the chance to make amends.  Mabel’s going to live. I think you should just count your blessings that she’s going to be around for you to make it up to her.”

Dipper nodded. Make it up to her. He knew how to do that. He got out of his seat.

“Where are you going?” Stan asked. Dipper supposed he understood his paranoia, but right now, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed.

“To the chapel to pray.” He said tersely.

“Ok, just don’t do anything crazy.”

   “Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said calmly. If the doctors couldn’t guarantee Mabel’s wellbeing, he would just have to get someone who could. This wasn’t crazy. This was _rational_.   

 

 

 

The chapel was empty, but Dipper knew better than to think he was alone. In fact he doubted he’s been alone since he came to this town.

  He glared balefully at the triangular stained glass.

“Bill!” he called out, “show yourself I know you’re here!”

The room glowed an ominous red before fading to gray.  

“Pine Tree!” he greeted “So have you thought about my offer?”

“Mabel.”

“Huh?”

“That’s my price. You have to help her.”

“Yeah, sure, that’s it?”

“No, I want her to always be safe. Can you promise that?”

“Sure thing kid!” he held out his hand and dipper took it. Despite the flames it was surprisingly cool. Weird.

“I better not regret this.”

“I hope not! Regret’s a stupid emotion.” he closed one eye (probably trying to wink at him). “Well! I’m off to fix your sister’s … everything. Your first lesson’s tonight!”

Dipper awoke with a start.

 

_Time to wake up Pines. First day of the rest your life and all that._

_God I better not regret this.._

   

 

 


	2. Six Years, Ten Months, Eight Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: so I'm probably never going to finish this story.  
> But since this old thing is just taking up space on my computer, I figured that I might as well post it.  
> And now you can see why I discontinued it.

Chapter 2

Six years passed. Scenery changed from a rickety old shack in Oregon, to a large house in California, to the shack again, and eventfully a college dorm room in Portland. Plans changed, succeeded, and failed. Lessons were taught and learned. The boy grew as Pine Trees did. He'd been so small and unsure when he'd first apprenticed himself. But slowly he had became somewhat less small, somewhat less nervous (seriously, you'd think Bill was out to do something evil the way Dipper distrusted him) and less easily awed and inclined to nod whenever Bill asked him to do anything.

  
By the time of his first year in high school he could enter the mindscape without candles or a spell circle, hold fire in his hand, and even glamour himself invisible.

By junior year he could summon low level demons, read and write in most languages and kill people with a spoon.

By the time he reached legal adulthood he could kill with his hands as easily as with spell. Bill was proud to say he'd groomed the perfect General for what was yet to come.

Sure the Dipper had his...hang ups shall we call them (Did he really have to call his sister every week?). But all in all he didn't regret choosing the twin he did (He doubted the Shooting Star would have been quite so... moldable).

  
Almost there... he thought, Just a little more...  
Right now, Bill was working on a project requiring great skill and patience,(a masterpiece you might even call it) which in accordance the Ancient Laws of the universe that even He couldn't change, this was the moment Dipper Pines Exploded into room. He should be in calculus right now, what ever brought him back must be important.

"Bill! Are you here? "

Ah well, another half hour wouldn't hurt. "NO! I DID NOT SPILL MARGARIHTA MIX ON YOUR STUPIDLY EXPENCIVE MATH BOOK."

"That's not's what I wanted talk to you about-wait you did what?"

Bill started to apologize.

"You know what, I don't even want to know. This is serious."

Bill took a seat on the couch.  
"It must be for you to be skipping class. What's going on?"

  
"I saw Pacifica on my way to class today."  
Pacifica, Pacifica, why did that name sound familiar? "PACIFICA, HMM, WAS'T SHE THE RED HEADED BROAD WHO REJECTED YOU?!" Please don't be some sort of relationship talk. They'd never discussed such things before and Bill had hoped he'd never have to. Honestly, ever since puberty mugged the kid in a dark alleyway when he was sixteen, he'd been doing just fine in that department. Fine or celibate. He didn't care.

"No Bill," he rolled his eyes, "that's Wendy."

"OOOH, NOW I REMEMBER! SHE'S THE DEAD ONE!"

  
    Dipper winced "Yeah," he said weakly, "She's the dead one."

  
"WELL, YOU DON'T NEED MY HELP TAKING CARE OF GHOSTS KID!" He turned back to the task at hand.

  
"That's the thing." He said, "She didn't feel like a ghost. She looked my age. And my silver mirror didn't work."

  
"HMMM," Bill rubbed his chin, or rather where his chin would be if he had one. "What was she doing?"

  
"Well, there was another guy with her. He was a ghost. She was doing something with a book. Looked like a date planner. And then she just took his hand and they vanished. I tried to get her attention but she just looked at me and turned away. Then, she was just gone.

  
When the brat died all those years ago, he didn't even consider this happening. He should have. They'd been increasing their numbers due to the increase in human population.

  
"IGNORE HER."

  
"What?"

  
"YOU WANTED MY ADVICE! THIS IS IT. JUST LEAVE HER BE! SHE'S NOT THE GIRL YOU KNEW ANYMORE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT HER POSITION! JUST LET HER DO WHAT SHE DOES! BESIDES, ODDS ARE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO SEE HER AGAIN ANYWAY."

  
"You know, Bill." He said, walking into the kitchen, "That's probably the worst advice you've ever given me."

  
"IT'S TRUE THOUGH!" He called back.  
"You know what, forget it! I'm starving. Did you get groceries like asked you to?"

  
"I'M DYING TO KNOW HOW YOU EXPECTED ME TO DO THAT!"

  
Dipper rolled his eyes and opened the door to the fridge. Mumbling unflattering things about his master all the while.

  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
"shit, fuck" he swore softly as slammed the door shut.

  
Oops, he'd forgotten about that.  
"Bill." He said with forced calm, "Why is there a disembodied screaming head in the fridge?"

"WELL WHERE ELSE WAS I GOING TO PUT IT?! IF I LEFT IT OUT HE'D GET ALL RIGOR MORTISY AND START STINKING UP THE PLACE! WOULD YOU WANT THAT INSTEAD?!"

  
"WHY IS IT EVEN HERE TO BEGIN WITH?!"

  
"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE ANSWER TO!"

  
Dipper did that thing where he banged his head on the table over and over again.

  
Head still on the desk, he opened one eye to see what his literal Demon roommate was currently up to. He lifted his head slowly. And it dawned on him what Bill had been doing before he'd come home.  
"Are you linking silly straws together?"

  
"YUP! ACTUALLY, I WAS HOPING YOU COULD TEAST IT OUT FOR ME!"

  
"WHY WOULD YOU- you know what? I'm DONE. JUST DONE. I'm going to get coffee. When I come back you'd better be sane. Or what passes for sane with you."

  
He slammed the door on his way out.

  
So the Llama was back.

  
Well, this just might complicate things.

  
He'd almost lost the boy over her once before. After hearing about what had happened to her, Dipper fell into a sort of depression for months. He was obsessed with bringing back the dead. After about a year he'd sort of given up. At least, Bill thought he had...

Wait, who was he kidding? He was too close to fail now. And whatever remorse the boy harbored over her untimely demise surely must be gone now. It's been six years after all.

  
...  
...  
He'd better have a quick word with her.  
Just to be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find a cleaner Version of the story here 
> 
> http://my.w.tt/UiNb/LKhBnnPFft

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> Inspired by this song  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0bnKFd_gzC0  
> i don't know  
> i might continue this or i might not  
> what do you think? let me know in the coments.


End file.
